Una carta para ti
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Una carta de despedida quizas, una carta dopnde el corazón mas frio se esta derrumbando de dolor [Camusx Milo]


Una carta para ti

Hace tanto que quería decirte esto... te amo sin saber el por que... mas aun así... mi mascara de hielo se ha caido bajo tus encantos, bajo tu sutil manera de hacerme sentir en el cielo... no se como paso... solo se que sucedió un dia... te vi ahí... parado frente a mi... tus ojos turquesas se clavaron en los mios... quede indefenso ante tu ataque mortal... pareces una serpiente, primero hipnotizas a tu presa con tu hermosa mirada y después la atacas si piedad alguna...

Si... así me paso a mi... te vi a los ojos y fue mi perdicion... me desarmaste ahí... me quitaste la mascara de hielo que tenia ante ti y ante todos... simplemente todo se vino abajo y el verdadero yo salio de mi interior deseoso de amor y de placer... te aborazaste de el como un depredador con hambre... te deje que te posesionaras de el... al fin... mi unica defensa la habias derrumbado de una sola mirada, senti que mi mundo que con tato trabajo habioa creado bajo el fuerte hielo de Siberia se derretia como si el calor mas insoportable llego ahí ... deshaciendo mi vida...

El calor de tu pasión y el fuego de tu piel hicieron que el hielo de mi mirada se convirtiera en un mar de lujuria y de deseo... de sensualidad y de placer... no sabia como negarme ante aquel acto que me hacia sentirme vivo... sin saber que después terminaria muriendo de nuevo...

Me tomaste de mil y una maneras... querias que te hiciera mio ... mas me dio miedo y te dije que no... que yo era el que te pertenecia solamente a ti... que tu eras el dueño de mi ser... pero me equivoque... el verdadero dueño de mi... es el dolor... el inmenso dolor que dejaste con tu partida... con tu adios...

No puedo odiarte... por que se que es engañarme a mi mismo... es perderme en el abismo mas oscuro que la propia entrada al infierno... es mas doloroso que el dolor que siento ahora... no se que paso... no podía decirte que no... no podía negarme... no podía... y me arrepiento... por que fui para ti solo una aventura mas... solo un jugete mas ... un trofeo mas... una almohada mas de tu cama... nadamas

Quería entrar en tu corazon y hacerte sentir el amor... quería hacerte ver lo muche que te amo y todas las marcas que dejaste en mi quería hacer una replica exacta en tu cuerpo y en tu alma... dejando mi escencia en ella... quería que dependieras de mi como yo ... dependo de ti...

Aun siento tus manos quemando mi piel... aun siento tus labios torturando mi ser... aun siento como estas dentro de mi... haciendome tuyo... siendo uno contigo una y mil veces... sendo tu y yo nadamas... sintiendo como el fuego de ambos nos consumia en la pasión de nuestro deseo... un deseo que ahora aborresco... ahora detesto el momento en que deje que derrumbaras mis barreras... aun ruego al cielo q ue me perdone por detestar eso... aun suplico clemencia por el pecado que cometi... el amarte solamente a ti...

Han pasado dias... quiza semanas de lo que me hiciste... de cuando me convertiste en tu miserable esclavo... un esclavo que esta a tu merced... que solo te servira cuando lo quieras... y cuando te canses de el puedes botarlo sin ningún remordimiento... al fin ... siempre has sido así... te haces de esclavos y cuando te cansas... los botas como la basura que son... y te vas con esa sonrisa cínica en tu rostro... con tus ojos brilando... presumiendo de que un trofeo mas esta en tu colección... ahora no se si Death Mask es el peor caballero o lo eres tu... por que cada uno caza a su manera... mas que tu lo haces de la manera mas cínica que puede ser... y lo peor de todo es que los dejas muertos en vida... si no me crees... mirame a mi... que te observa diario pasearte por el pueblo... a pesar de que mi mirada es fria... ruaga por que la vuelvas a mirar... por que vuelvas a hipnotizarla para que debores con hambre este cuerpo como lo hiciste esa vez...

Mi rutina es diaria... me levanto después de una noche que no pude dormir por que tus turquesas y tus labios... tus manos y tu piel ... no salen de mi mente... no duermo pensando en ti... salgo a correr para olvidarme un momento de ti... mas te tengo que encontrar... y pasas de mi lado como si nada... como si no existiera... y una lagrima sale de mi rostro antes de que alguien pueda verla... la seco con delicadeza y después pruebo su salado sabor para saber a que sabe el dolor...

Regreso a mi templo... frio como yo... y todo me recuerda a ti... si veo rosas... me recuerda el primer ramo que me diste antes de que me conquistaras... cuando estabas merodeándome... como extraño esos dias... si veo mi cama... es aun peor... me recargo en la pared fijando mi vista en esa complice mia... esa que cada noche absorbe las lagrimas que derramo por tu ausencia... me deslizo por la pared para quedar sentado en el suelo... y termino llorando... abrazando mis piernas... mientras que repito tu maldito y amado nombre una y mil veces...

Quiero gritarte que te odio... pero me detengo por que te amo... quiero gritarte que te amo... pero mi odio me detiene antes de hacerlo... mi orgullo de ser el caballero mas frio... se ha caido por la borda de un barranco apestoso... sucio... de lo mas bajo... y que me importa... solo quiero que regreses a mi... a que me ames de nuevo como aquella vez...

Llega la noche... la noche fria y solitaria... la que fue tu acompañante esa vez... y al parecer sera como cada noche... recordare lo que sucedió esa vez que me quede asombrado por tu mirada, recordando como me besaste sin que me opusiera... si no que me entrege a ti como un vil estupido... tus manos... tus labios... tu piel... tu miembro erecto dentro de mi... maldición... ya llego la mañana... los rayos de luz... y de nuevo... comienzo mi rutuna vida... después de la noche en que termine de destruir lo unico que me quedaba completo... mi capa de frialdad... 

Ahora... lo unico que me queda... Milo de Escorpion es reconstruir mi capa de hielo... y olvidarte ... o por lo menos enterrarte en lo mas escondido de mi corazon... para después encerrarte... encadenarte... y así... alomejor... solo alomejor... deje de pensar en ti...

Atentamente 

Camus de Acuario


End file.
